The Dreamwalker
by TheSmexiestFox
Summary: Charlie a young 22 year old male gets thrown into a situation that changes his life forever. He meets friends and foes on his adventure to keep the balance of good and evil as natures champion a dream walker. To do this he undergoes a transformation turning him into a bipedal fox to fit in with his new life and local people.


_**Authors Note: This is my first story ever published on any website and i hope you enjoy it.**_

When he awoke it was blank. A white void that could go on forever, he could feel the floor but couldn't see anything, just a white.

He stood there what felt like forever until he saw a silhouette of a large woman. As the giant figure approached him, he saw a beautiful lady covered in beautiful flowers and leaves that danced threw her hair like shooting stars in the sky.

He spoke up breaking the silence "W-Who are you!?" He stuttered trying to step back cautiously.

The figure seeing the young adults actions decided to stop to ease the situation.

They stared at each other which felt like forever until the women spoke up "Greetings... human I am Natura goddess of nature, and you are?" her beautiful voice echoing through the infinite void.

The young adult looked around and back at the now identified goddess of nature "M-My name is Charlie" He said still shocked by the situation. He then paused looking around again "Is this a dream?" He asked easing some of his nervousness.

She looked at him and laughed smiling "Why yes it is Charlie. I've brought you here because... " She paused thinking of what to say" "Because i need your help".

The now young adult identified as Charlie widened his eyes in shock at what Natura said.

"Why do you need my help?" He said confused "I'm just a lonely guy barely paying his rent".

To this Natura tilted her head and gave a gentle smile "Charlie you are more than that. I've been watching you sense you were a mere child".

Charlie looked puzzled by her words "What do you mean?".

Natura smiled "All will be explained soon" She said turning her smile into a sad frown making the room cold "I want to let you know that what im about to do is… going to change your life forever. For the sake of everything living".

Charlie gave a confused look "I don't understand?".

The room got colder as Natura put her hand on her chest "A dark power has risen and my champion has fallen… It is finally time to choose a new champion".

Charlie stood there puzzled. Finally his gears started working again "Wait don't tell me you want me to be your champion?!".

Natura only gave a small nod as she spoke "Im sorry it has to come out like this… without a champion darkness will fall on everything… Your Friends, Your Family… all gone without… without you".

Charlie stood there shocked "You want me to Fight!?".

The room got even colder as Natura looked down to the floor "Charlie im sorry my choice is final… This is hard for me already but… I will take you somewhere soon… You will forget everything from this life except your name. You will have quick flashes of your past life" The room got even colder as Natura looked unfazed but clearly sad "Please Charlie the fate of every living thing is counting on you".

Charlie gave a blank expression putting the pieces together till finally looking up with a surge of confidence "I accept" is all he could say.

Natura smiled as she waved her hand and was gone.

Charlie woke up in a cold sweat in his bed looking at himself "It was only a dream" He sighed in relief as he slipped out of bed only wearing some boxers.

He gave a long yawn stretching his back and legs.

His attention drifted off to his watch saying it was 9:05 He widened his eyes has he bolted into his closet putting on his normal formal wear which consisted of a white button up long sleeve shirt under, a grey fine suit vest, Matching grey pants, and nice black dress shoes. He grabbed his computer bag from his dirty couch and bolted out the door. He rushed out to the busy streets of what looked like a city. He looked around in a panic as he started walking the streets dodging incoming people. He looked at his watch again as he could see 9:17.

He stood there looking at his watch until he was interrupted by a voice coming from above him "Watch out!" the voice yelled as Charlie turned in the direction of the voice. When Charlie turned he could see a traffic light falling in his direction. Before he could do anything he felt the traffic light hit him. Darkness is all he saw until he heard a familiar voice "Thank you DreamWalker" the voice said as he was covered by a bright light.

Charlie woke up looking at the monstrous trees that loomed over him as i he planted his hands on the floor to get up. He felt a sharp pain in his chest has he fell down. He gripped his chest in pain but couldn't feel skin or shirt… he felt "Fur?" He said looking at his hand. His hand had orange fur all around it with claws at the end and a black furry stripe going up his body. He rolled over in panic and saw a little pond next to him, he managed to drag his body wincing in pain to the pond and looked into it. He only saw a Fox, he touched his face in panic but he didn't know why. He wasn't used to the face he saw, he found it unfamiliar and unsettling. All the pain he ignored hit him as he fell into the pond screaming in pain. He tried to lean up but the pain kept him down. His vision started blurring out as he felt tired. He slowly doze off to sleep as the last thing he saw a slim orange figure looming over him as he fell into unconsciousness.

Charlie Slowly awoke in a soft bed he grabbed his head grunting as he got up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and cleared his fogginess. He was in a wooden small room full of herbs and vials with liquids of every color.

Suddenly he heard the door opened as he jolted his head to the door revealing a small bunny standing on its hind legs perfectly balanced, the bunny was wearing a brown dirty short dress, herbs and vials hung off of the bunny similar to the ones in the room. The bunny looked at Charlie and smiled "Hello sleepy head" The bunny said with a smile.

**_Authors Note: This is only a pilot to a whole story i have mapped out. I do not know how long it is going to be, but i hope you loved the pilot chapter. If you enjoyed it please give me some feedback to keep working on this project of mine that i've been dying to show everyone. I hope you have a great day._**


End file.
